This invention relates to molded case circuit breakers operable in response to fault currents to open the contact and interrupt a circuit in which the circuit breaker is connected. More particularly, this invention relates to circuit breakers of the aforementioned type which are operable upon high fault currents to limit the peak let-through current, commonly known as current limiting circuit breakers. In current limiting circuit breakers, the movable contact must be capable of moving relative to the operating mechanism such that the magnetic repulsion forces created by high fault currents in the contact area are able to blow the movable contact away from the stationary contact to effect separation independently of operation of the operating mechanism. To permit the relative movement, the movable contact finger is customarily connected to the operating mechanism by a resilient spring connection. The resiliency of such connection renders it difficult to achieve proper contact pressure during the normal operated ON position or engaged position of the circuit breaker contacts.